A Sorcerer's Call
by Bard of Death
Summary: Harry Potter is coming back to Britain. After learning in some of the finest magical schools and possessing a keen wit and magical knowledge of the esoteric, he is coming back to his roots. Welcome the Sorcerer. A different take on the Boy-who-lived tag.No pairings.


**Harry Potter: A Sorcerer's Call**

**A/N: New Fic! This story is an Alternate Universe fic . Here the Boy-Who-Lived is Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter is the son of Lily and James potter who died fighting against the Dark Lord Voldemort. Harry Potter has been raised by his Grandfather who is the head of House of Potter. Harry is also older than canon. No pairings as of now. **

**Enjoy the story...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Harry Potter was pacing in the drawing room of Castle Of Griffin, Africa. He knew he had to choose his career in the next few hours. His Grandfather and Head of the Potter family, Lord Charles Potter was expecting him at his office in an hour. After Harry's parents had died in the war against Voldemort, he was taken in by the Potter Head. His wife had died of heartbreak when she learned of her son and daughter-in-law's death. Charles Potter, one of the few remaining stalwarts of the war against Grindelwald was disheartened at his son's poor choice in marriage and career. While Lily Evans was magically gifted than many other pureblood witches, Charles Potter was against it because his son had never even consulted him for such a decision. His wife despite being a Black was all for the marriage.

From then on there was a rift between Charles and James. Later Charles had gotten the news that James and lily were murdered by their long time friend Peter Pettigrew. Sirius Black had arrived just to see the event and had flown into a rage, and had attacked Peter, but reinforcements had arrived including the Dark Lord. Sirius Black was also slain by Voldemort himself but not before Sirius killed Pettigrew. The duel between Sirius and Voldemort was so intense that Voldemort was amazed at Sirius' resilience and offered him his second-in-command seat. But Sirius had viciously tore into Voldemort with dark curses only whispered by the people in dark circles. Sirius had shown his Black heritage and knowledge but had used it not to harm but to protect his friends. But Voldemort had prevailed over Sirius by sheer magical power, experience and his knowledge of the esoteric. When Charles had reached the scene, the battle was over. He had seen his fellow lord, Arcturus Black on the scene too. Charles had simply taken custody of the bodies of James, Lily and Sirius. Since Sirius was disowned, the Black family had no ties to him. Arcturus Black only nodded to Charles Potter, when he had taken the body of Sirius. Charles could see Arcturus was pleased to note that his son was magically powerful enough to duel the Dark lord but was also mortified that he had disowned such an individual. Charles knew there were going to be changes in the Black Family tapestry and wills tonight. When he reached home with their bodies, he saw his wife crumpled on the floor with a letter in her hands. A letter detailing the events that had happened in the death eater raid. The shock had induced a cardiac arrest in his wife and she had also died. The next day, Lord Charles Potter buried his entire family, or so he thought. Two days later, after much bloodshed and carnage, Lord Voldemort was defeated by Neville Longbottom by a rebounded killing curse, his grandfather and Charles' compatriot during the war with Grindelwald, Ambrosius Longbottom had died a hero's death protecting his grandson from the Dark Lord.

When he learned of his own grandson's survival, from an Auror, the man had taken him in. Charles Potter had never raised him or showered him with affection. Since the time Harry could remember his grandfather was always judging him with those piercing hazel eyes. He was taken care of by the house elves or nannies. When he was eating, whenever he met with friends, the man had observed everything and made calculations. Once Harry was four years old, he was sent to a an elite muggle playschool. Wizards and witches simply taught their progeny only after they showed their first signs of magic or after they reached an age of eight. But Charles Potter was adamant that his heir learn the proper ways of not only the Wizarding World but also the muggle world. Once Harry was past playschool, he was sent to the Eton for his primary schooling in muggle subjects.

Whenever Harry came home during the weekends or holidays, he would be groomed and taught about the History of the Wizarding World, an introduction to magical subjects by a set of tutors. During the major events of the Wizarding World like Halloween, Yuletide or New Year's Eve, Harry would be brought to the various galas and parties conducted. There Charles would introduce him to the various scions of the Noble houses. It was during the holidays that Charles learned that muggles sent gifted children to certain schools which helped them pass through the education system faster. Charles wanted Harry to pass and graduate from school early so that he could learn about wizardry and witchcraft.

Charles Potter was an staunch supporter of the light side of magic. But he was also a man who placed his family over everything else and would dirty his hands for anything that he desired. While Harry Potter was above average in his muggle education he was no prodigy. Also there was no known method to increase one's intelligence without using the foulest of magic's. Charles had merely decided to increase Harry's knowledge about the muggle subjects Harry was studying. Charles Potter had spent around 10,000 galleons for such a procedure. He had consulted various tomes and had met with an african shaman who was willing to open Harry's mind to outside influence. He also hired a squib who had graduated with top grades in her school and college for the memory transfer. He had a talented mind healer in standby to close Harry's mind after the procedure. It had nearly depleted his liquid assets but he persevered in the hope that his heir would bring back the family fortunes and considered it money spent well. When Harry was eight years old, Charles had started the procedure and it had taken nearly three weeks to finish it.

After the procedure, to Charles consternation, Harry was knocked out of commission, and went into a magical coma. This led to a rumour that the Potter family was cursed because of Lily Evan's marriage to James Potter, and Harry Potter possessed a weak constitution because of the muggleborn blood running through his veins. This led to a fall in the Potter family prestige and many alliances were dropped. Despite all that Charles Potter, persevered and managed to get some of the best treatment for harry from St. Mungo's and also from overseas. But the lack of Harry's and Charles presence in the Wizengamot circles led to rumours that the boy had turned into a squib and Charles had discarded him and left the country because of shame. But Charles had different ideas. While he was all for increasing his political capital and riches of the Potter family, he knew that in the present scenario with the adoration for the Boy- who Lived flowing amid the resurgence of the Wizarding Economy, his heir would become a plaything for the wily hawks that were the ancient Lords. Charles Potter decided to break tradition and shifted his family, leaving the British Isles for greener and more importantly safer pastures.

Lord Potter's departure led to speculation that the Potter heir had simply died and Charles Potter had hung up his boots and left the country. But businesses financed by the Potters were still running and making brisk business thanks to the resurgence in economy.

Later it was found that Charles Potter had decided to leave for Africa and had made huge profits, by starting a trading business which was used to transport exotic goods from Africa to all over the world and also importing various inventions and necessities that was unknown to the African magical populace. But the people of Wizarding Britain had written of the Potter Family expecting Charles to be the last descendant. Little was known that after twelve months, Harry Potter had awakened, spouting ideas and thoughts of an showcasing his extreme intelligence.

* * *

Harry after getting back to his feet from the coma was shocked to find his grandfather had sifted from the British Isles to Africa. He was devastated to learn that he had to leave his friends from Eton without so much as by your leave. But Harry had no choice but to adapt to his situation. At the age of nine Harry Potter grew up in the wilds of Africa.

When Harry was eleven years old, Charles Potter had setup a trading business and was raking in the profits. Harry also had to join a magical school to teach him magic and its intricacies. While he could hire a tutor, they were hard to come by and very few were available in Africa. So Charles sent him to **Alexandria Academy for Magic**, Cairo. While Hogwarts was the premier school in Europe, Alexandria possessed a history that dated back about three thousand years more than Hogwarts. Its pedigree was rivalled only by the **Nalanda University of Magic**, India and the **Peking Institute**, China. But most European wizards were not willing to send their children abroad at such a young age and only sent them to such institutes for their Mastery in various disciplines.

Charles had decided to enroll Harry in Alexandria because it was one of the best schools available in Africa. Besides its name alone was worth more than any other school in this part of the world. At the age of eleven Harry Potter started his tutelage in Alexandria Academy. At there harry excelled in Magical Studies and had finished his education a year early. At the age of seventeen, Harry passed from Alexandria in flying colors. After that he spent two years under various masters in learning Curse Breaking and Dueling. At that time Harry met a fellow curse breaker, William Weasley who was in his final stages of achieving mastery. Bill was shocked to learn Harry was going to possess Mastery in two subjects at a young age but also was a Potter. Last Bill had heard, the last Potter had left Britain a decade back. But he now Bill had seen Harry's capabilities with magic and the ease with which he controlled it led him to change his opinions of the Potters. After Bill achieved Mastery, Bill had kept in touch with Harry and had left Egypt to go back to the British Isles.

* * *

Now since Harry had achieved his Mastery in Curse Breaking and Dueling, it was expected of him to take over the reins of the business his grandfather led. But this led to Harry pacing in the drawing room of Griffin Castle. The castle was built by Charles Potter in deep rainforests of Africa. There Charles had found tribes of griffins living and had named it as such. But the griffins still prowled around the castle and only the wards managed to keep them out.

Harry despite finishing his mastery was possessed with wanderlust and knew he had to confront his grandfather to achieve his dreams. With resolve in his step, Harry headed to Charles study.

Charles Potter kept his silence as he saw his heir wax eloquently about the advantages of travelling the world and learning different magic. While he wanted Harry to take over the reins of his business, he knew he could indulge his heir's fantasies and let him learn the more varied aspects of magic. Midway through Harry's speech, Charles intruded abruptly, " You have my permission Harry, but you have to be back in three years. That is all I am giving you. Learn whatever you want, do whatever you want. But once your time is over, haul your ass back to take over the business." Harry nodded fervently and vanished as soon as possible from the study in case his grandfather changed his mind. Charles Potter leaned back in his chair and smiled. He knew Harry would be back stronger and more powerful than ever.

* * *

**(Three years later)**

Harry Potter stood in his grandfather's study in Griffin Castle. He had underwent a lot of changes in those three years. He had kept in touch with his grandfather so Charles was aware of his grandson's exploits. Harry had set off in Africa first. He had went deep into the forests of Congo, learning to survive in the jungle and meeting the ancient tribes of Africa. There he learned of ritual magic, tatoo magic, magic of music, powerful days in the solar calendar during which many magical feats considered to be beyond wizards could be achieved with the proper use of sacrifice and blood to appease certain gods. Harry had left the tribes later possessing a tatoo which helped him possess the magical properties of the eyes of a basilisk. The ritual was designed to obtain the optic capabilities of an animal. Basilisks were snakes that stayed in colder climates and were rarely found in Africa. So Harry had hatched a basilisk and later killed it and drunk its blood on All Hallow's Eve to obtain its optic powers. While he could not kill with his eyes, he was able to achieve proficiency in the art of Legilimency. His mere vision could penetrate through various charms and he possessed an advanced form of mage sight. Legilimency was almost impossible to be performed on him because of his magic disrupting stare.

Then for the next two and a half years, Harry had left to Asia and America. He expounded on his education of the various disciplines of magic, like the physical manipulation of energy from Japan, warding schemes and protections from China, healing and technomancy from India, and Potions and Transfiguration from Australia. After three years of sating his wanderlust Harry had come back to Africa.

Now here he was standing there in front of his grandfather's desk after three years, waiting for his grandfather to come. Charles came back after sometime from the Owlery, his hands clutching a letter. Harry stood straight as he was critically inspected by his grandfather's stare. Charles noted that his grandson's eyes now possessed a unholy glint of roiling power. His killing curse eyes actually seemed to be glowing with power. Charles nodded, inwardly satisfied. His grandson had come back punctually possessing maturity and intelligence that came from travelling the world and learning. And also at the correct time. He was still possessing Albus' letter which implored him to come back to face the crisis that was Voldemort and to help him stop Voldemort's relentless march."It is time to go back to our roots and show the might of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter", thought Charles vindictively. "Harry", intoned Charles, looking at his grandson's powerful and imposing presence. "Yes, Harry would bring back the might of the Potter", thought Charles. "We are going back to Britain", he said with a small smile and a glint in his eye.

**...**

**A/N: Read And Review... **


End file.
